Shadows of war
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: The girls of the swa have gotten two new recruits who have a shadowy past and a personal connection to the fires of war
1. Chapter 1

Shadows of war

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl by yu aidia and I only own my oc's please rate comment and review

As the sun slowly rose over the social welfare agency two new cyborgs were getting a new lease on what would turn out to be a very shocking and violent life. Richard rolled over and fell off the top bunk forgetting he let his sister Taylor take bottom as her legs were a little shaky from the ambush that nearly killed them both. Richard was a reddish blond boy of six foot and was muscled even though you couldn't tell as he and his sister had hardly a drop of fat on them. There big sister kat more properly known as Katlyn heard the thud and ran in to check on her charges as Taylors brown eyes sprung to life seeing her brothers almost black eyes squeeze shut. "Damn that hurt more than that fucking car bomb" he moaned. The ambush had been set up by their uncle who was trying to form a domestic American terror gang.

"Well no shit you dense dipshit" Taylor and Kat said at once while Taylor grabbed her m4 that she called el diablo as it shot a .50 cal round and her brothers special ops custom 417 that had fore grip and hybrid optic with a launcher and suppressor capable and the custom .45s they both loved. As the newest they had pleaded for only memories to be wiped as they had all three worked with soccom as the youngest candidates allowed. As Richard locked eyes with rico he blushed a little as he realized he didn't have a shirt on and slid out to the gun range as his sister teased "you have a crush it's so cute" as tay as she loved to be called was the middle child and Richard always said she was an ass.

Seeing a potential fight about to break among the two she yelled "Gear up" followed by "3,2,1 breach" drawing both of them in with a grin as that was what they were trained to do and had stated after their meeting with jean and the director. Although they completed the course in record time save for a snag of the saiga he used as well he kept thinking of rico and triela wondering if he stood a chance of getting to know then better and what made them the way they were. But not realizing after he cleared his weapons that he was looking at the two of them and Henrietta who he had met a day before.

Taylor saw this and snickered and whispered that they should ask to hang out with them sometime being strangers. As they settled in for a visit with the 3 oldest as in been there the longest triela explained he kept staring at her and rico and zoning much to rico's fear and trielas embarrassment. Flustered he pulled down on his shirt selves no before rico saw the afo delta tattoos on his arms and thousand yard stare at triela and then the call of we have a mission to eliminate a padania/red flood brigade(RFB) that is uncle and dad had founded using members of the red army faction and japanses red army.

"Shit" the three mumbled after thinking it was just a good will exchange after being reinstated into delta as the leaders of AFO Raider but finding out that they had become nato and were shocked who there first target was out of the gate. Oh well at least I get to see rico and triela in action Richard thought to himself as the meeting broke up.

A/N: Sorry it was a bit dry but next chapter we see the newbies work side by side with a crush and friends to eliminate a terror cell. Please review and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows of war chapter 2

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl by yu ada and hope to have following chapters out in a timely manner. Comments and reviews are appreciated

"Damn it my scope was out" Richard mumbled to himself as he saw rico made a perfect shot placement much to his shock in the gun range. Thinking it was because he was in his black civvies and not tactical gear he glanced over at rico blushing all the while. He thought she didn't notice but she did and he thought that was a good a time as ever to open up to someone as a thin stream of tears slid down the battle hardened features he wore with pride and regret. "Hey rico I have something to tell you" as she asked why he was crying much to jeans chagrin. As she nodded to tell him to go on he asked her if she knew the circumstances that led him to his current situation. "No" she replied as he started in to when his life had gone to hell.

"As Me and tay were walking home from school, Well I was walking tay is way to energetic and running we got a call from our dear uncle, who was a leader in the RDF or red devils faction as they called themselves, and thought it was for a family chat. I should have known it was a trap after he caught me looking over his guns which are my passion along with music." Richard then looked like he was about to lose it as he slapped another mag in his customized delta .45 he got from his time in the service. "Tay and I had decided to go and talk to him but Taylor having a wild side well a little less than me" he smiled thinking, "her brown eyes and brown hair were always a mess as she over slept from partying was blaring rock through her headphones in black clothes which would become our units staple, walked up to our uncle only to find it was a trap with a dead informant in the seat." That is when we knew he was going to make sure we didn't reveal his plans for uprising and the overthrow of the government and I pushed Taylor back and ate the blast of the car removing my cp induced limbs and Taylor was filled with slugs" Rico looked on in sadness as he then preceded to unload all 10 rounds into the target crying and following suit with his 417 and 7.62 ACR.

After he had calmed down he walked back to his big sister Katy who unlike the rest of the cyborgs was actually related to him who then wrapped him in a hug and in front of rico as her carefree and protective sides dropped whispered "you must really like that girl to tell her what happened little brother" much to Richards anger as rico had heard that and blushed before walking away with Jean. "Never again sis" was Richard only response as he prepped his acr and both .45s and his armor for he was to help rico and Henrietta, who he had met and told that he liked rico, take down a faction of the padania and their friends in the RDF which he kind of was looking forward to as payback. "Rico fire only when I give the signal came through his headset from jean who he didn't particularly like even though he couldn't place why. "Sonuva"- was the last word the lookout got out before a 12 gauge blast from Katy and ump-45 fire from Taylor took him and his comrade down. As the door caved in and the FRF and RDF members began retreating as Richard yelled "damnit if you surrender I may not kill you" as he finished executing the man who had shot him in the body armor. His skills were not diminished through the fact that as he was a cyborg but hadn't undergone conditioning do to delta force training. He then went over to rico who was bleeding just a little from the lip due to a missed shot and looked at jean while 'etta dealt with rico. "Okay asshole what the fuck is the point of hitting a girl" he raged before Katy told him to walk away and slugged jean because she felt a sisterly attachment to all of them just as he did with triela.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows of war chapter 3

A/N: I still don't own gunslinger girl even though I wish I did

Slowly as the sun rose symbolizing another victory in the fight to survive another day Richard slowly rose to find Taylor already her usually hyper self. "Morning sleepy head" she chirped while trying and failing to hide her smirk as she saw his drunk looks and black eye before bursting out laughing at the training had hurt her big brother. Mumbling in German he said "oh fuck off damnit" right before Katy walked in with her shoulder length brown hair wet holding a hot cup of coffee. As he greedily sucked down the warm liquid and running down to a large breakfast of bacon ham eggs and pancakes he bumped into rico and triela before blushing like someone had burned him and just making eye contact with Henrietta who was walking with them before apologizing to them in German and English for his klutziness and then started eating talking to Katy as Taylor was trying to talk Henrietta into going out with her brother. "Umm sis I have a question for you" was all Richard could say before seeing if she was sneaking up behind him semi smiling which gave it away so Katy said "let me guess you have a crush on etta or triela eh little brother?" As he got his wits back he said a little to defensively that no it was rico even though he thought triela and etta were like family before sitting through Hillshire's lectures and wanting to resist the urge to overdo it in hand-to-hand with the "blonde haired asshole" as jean was known to rich for his treatment of rico and Katy wasn't thrilled with it either. After classes he asked Taylor and Katy what to do and was told to nicely ask rico if she wanted to go for a run not knowing that rico had the same conversation with Etta who turned a bright shade of red. "Let's get you ready for your date was all she would say on the issue as triela and claes came in and said that they had an idea and wished her the best. During a warm up that was mostly awkward silence for neither knew the others feelings rich said "umm rico I have something to tell you" as he aimed and fired after the run to the range leaving him sweaty which only added to ricos feelings and Henrietta's because she was watching trying to be to jealous and praying that her sisters didn't catch on. Sure what is it was all rico said as she felt her temperature rising just like the Elvis song she had listened to earlier on and Richard then said that he liked he and wished he could go on a date with her but wonder in fear what would happen if jean found out so he told her "lets do an active assault drill" as she said she felt the same. As he went to sleep listening to Scarborough fair wishing he had kissed her after walking her to her room he was told by Katy and tay "oh don't worry you'll get your chance as we have a mission with her tomorrow" which got him unable to sleep as he got his m110 rifle and 417 and glock .40 and knife ready before sneaking over to ricos room finding her and etta along with triela talking about it and then when they saw him in all black tactical gear he said "we have a mission in a couple hours and I thought id visit some people that mean the world for me" getting all three glowing a bright said of red as etta and triela squeezed him tight before making room for rico who blushing planted a kiss on his cheek to which Richard responded with kissing her lips. As the mission started with him getting out of an all-black mustang cobra 500 as he also had a suv that was armed as he could mount guns as needed he took stock of the raid teams and asking if he could help with sniping as over watch and finding out that was the plan and then he would help assault the next building as it would be a day of raids that kicked off with a bang as Taylor relished in making her brother proud during a raid as team leader. "hey sis if you see any FRF or uncles RDF you know what to do as she replied "hell yes paybacks a bitch" as she broke down the doors and hearing the blasts of two sniper rifles she knew it was party time and that her life would be in her big brothers hands and she said a silent prayer for them after yelling "clear" after breaching one room and finding a weapons stash and an intel dump in the room next door as she dumped a RDF member on his now blood stained black shirt as she cut his throat ear to ear not knowing that the fight wasn't over as she heard a loud bang and their cousin run away as her aunt blew herself up and matt yelled "told you not to cross the wires!" although Richard told her that later and matt came to the agency asking to be allowed to help as he was just like his cousins even though they almost shot him during the raid and was sent to the Italian special ops working with his family and he ended up losing a few pounds and would perform raids outside Italy to help his family.

A/N: hope y'all enjoy it and I'm going to write black lagoon and strike witches. Also I apologize for the length and the love scene. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows of war ch 4

A/N: I don't own gunslinger girl only my ocs.

AS the skies lightened over the training field of the SWA all that was heard was the controlled suppressed bursts of ump-40s and sniper rifles as Rich and Taylor were training with triela and Henrietta along with rico and her handler and even though only the girls knew they liked each other they weren't officially dating. During the training raid Rich felt a stinging pain and realized to his and the girls' horror had been hit and jean wasn't about to stop the exercise for a wounded man and as the training raid wound down Katy started to patch up his arm and asked if he knew who shot him. "Give you to fucking guesses" he said as he was stitched up just as would happen during combat and then was sent to the doctor with a teary-eyed rico and shocked Etta and triela in tow. After he was patched up and was discharged back to his dorm he bumped into jean and told him "what the fuck I know you shot me" he nearly screamed and then as he settled down he said under his breath "its rico isn't it?" and the look on jeans face said it all. Katy had seen it all as well as heard it and said "to you she is a tool but to him she is the love of his life so deal with it for both of them ok?" Later that night Rich couldn't sleep and he snuck out to see the girls namely a blonde haired bombshell and after he quietly knocked on her door she opened and kissed him as he asked her if she wanted to go out to the training field before the mission and as she said excitedly YES he heard from triela "now you two lovebirds play nice" and he was happy of ricos response of "yes mom". As meteors streaked overhead he quickly kissed and asked what she thought about them dating for real and not in secret. After she said yes to it he revealed that they had to destroy a FRF/RFB stronghold and looking in her eyes he said "I plan on keeping you all safe and I'll take no prisoners if that's what it takes" right before she kissed him teary-eyed and then fell asleep.

Humming she's my kind of crazy by Brantley gilbert and then maroon 5 she will be loved which he sang to rico as he had carried her into her room after jean saw and in a very rare gesture smiled and said that he had a choice cause there were to outposts he could snipe then breach or vice versa. He accepted the chance to be near rico using a 110 as she used her classic dragunov they saw a man in black join them eating a small packet of noodles before he was introduced by Rich as he dear brother David. At 6'2 he was a hardened veteran of numerous wars and raids so to him it was just a walk in the park and his hardened features caught claes' eye but to the others he was a crazy scary son of a bitch. That fact was stated ten-fold when after a sniper shot his ramen he tried skinning the guy alive as revenge but that had been before the raid so he was only on his second raid after that and lived in a secluded villa ion the beachfront of Sicily. Watching as the girls and his brother tossed in flash bangs and 9-b angers he saw a rocket team aimed at his brother and at Etta and triela. Barking over the radio "get down now RPG!" he started firing at the rocketeers with his 417 trying to get their heads down the flash and explosion made him think he'd lost his brother. Through tear stained eyes he started unloading all his mag not caring when Jean and rico yelled "stay down or you could get hurt" and that's when jean said "I know rico loves you so don't die for her" followed by a automatic weapons burst as David had spilled his ramen in the blast and was none to happy about it. After etta and triela came out of the raid with intel and claes tried earning David's love but realizing that the ramen thing was a quirk she would get through. As Richard geared up for his turn with David on a tac-50 rifle for he thought overkill was underrated he started getting teased by triela about leaving his girlfriend behind. As he admitted it was hard jean came over the earpiece and told him "don't worry I know you'll do fine" as daves 50 barked and caused a terrorist lookouts head to explode and that signaled the game was on as he kicked in the door as triela and etta who had both teased him and kept him close so "he would be home to his girl in one piece" they systematically cleared the house with Beatrice who afterwards revealed they hit the mother lode as he lowered the last guard who's neck was broken in a struggle with triela. As they all opened a hidden stairwell he saw that etta was bleeding from a cut on the arm he started to patch it up and then they saw military weapons and they were the same type being used by terrorist and anarchist in both Europe and Asia so they decided to blow them sky high and even burn the drugs that the RFB used to make money with when bank robbery and the like including guns which explained those and as triela searched for more she found a few girls who had been smuggled in and they were freed by triela who decided any perps still alive would be tortured or killed only keeping a few alive to get intel on terror plots in Italy and roanapur and other Asian and even American targets. As they returned back home triela mumbled as she popped anti-depressants and meds for nerves that etta and rico had both taken earlier "Damnit that never gets any easier" as rioc and etta got dressed up to go out with Richard and etta was going with Jose for a late birthday meal not realizing it may be the last time they had a peaceful night to themselves as rico and Richard shared long kiss and Italian dinner by candlelight.

A/N: well this chapter was a good introduction for my recent OC loosely based on my big brother. The other stories will be added next and I may start strike witches 1991 if you all want


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows of war ch.5

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl only my ocs

As the sun faded after a routine day of classes Richard walked up to his sisters scared as hell because of the more interesting aspect of the day. "Hey squirt what's got you looking like you saw a ghost" to which the response was a calm middle finger before he pulled out a lighter to blow off steam he figured he'd look at flames and set off fireworks with Beatrice who he thought of as the greatest friend ever cause he had told her about him and rico. "Ok I got told by jean that my dating rico could happen but he'll be watching more and that if I do anything he doesn't like he'd beat me and I'd then try and kill him" and both Taylor and Beatrice had gone with him out to the darkened gun range as they had been let out of class early for a late night raid so they had been up all night and the raid was 2 hours away. He brought out his M110 long rifle to set up the night scope as he would be helping an assassination and raid on a RFB safe house due to the Intel gathered on the drug and gun storage base. "Ok we will go in with the tactical armor with the trauma plates and Kevlar and nylon blend vest" was mostly to his sisters and himself as rico didn't need to wear body armor but sometimes did.

As the girls had some time to kill he asked rico if she wanted to go out for dinner since they may not be getting home till late so when they got back he would make her breakfast in bed as he helped rico into the seat across from his and next to her sister triela with The meal consisting of polpettone and veal parmesan with fettuccine alfredo as the second course with desert consisting of Italian cakes with gelato and the drink of choice being a chateau Machiavelli chianti 1910 vintage from triela's best friend Mimi. His cousin matt had joined the group finally after being recruited from Task Force 121 and the greeting was a party that wouldn't be forgotten for mostly the wild reasons as the boys sipped the wine as he walked out onto the terrace from the dining room and calling his cousin out as triela was impressed with the redheaded commando who had seen and done it all and could help triela and the girls in the war that was arriving. "Well cousin I do have to admit that cutie must have high connected friends to get this stuff and be able to give it to us" to which Richard remarked "Rico is the cute one and it's not every day your family arrives and says he's joining the military with you".

Getting down to a hushed voice Alex asked his cousin almost conspiratorially "When are you going to marry that cute girl I always see you having out with cause you to would be perfect together" which got Richard blushing which rico saw and started to walk over with her sister Henrietta and they heard "I'll find the time cause we live fast die young" and as the dinner died down the girls who had hit the bottle a little harder than the boys would have liked but they knew they weren't drunk so they wouldn't get in any trouble . When the girls got back to their rooms the boys decided to go have some fun for old times' sake of hand to hand sparring and playing in the dirt and mud before a shooting match then games and movies which they hoped would keep them up all night. As the boys started their wild night they were stopped and called to the office of the director who was none too pleased with the flash bangs and shooting the boys had started as it was just midnight. "Since you boys have so much energy and we have a major raid coming up why don't you to go out and find the new targets cause we hear that their maybe a chemical weapons storage or manufacture in one of the safe houses and for the love of god DON'T GET CAUGHT" before the boys were dismissed and then went to their rooms before rich popped in to ricos room and kissed her gently because he had the feeling that he and his cousin were going to be sent on a suicide mission which after the lives they lived would be a return and maybe they would have the sweet embrace of death when they could stop fighting. As Rich told tay and Alex as Taylor and Katy had come out to wish the boys well in the decent into the depths of hell as she called the recon and raid she remarked "you know your girlfriend and her sisters won't like that". Looking at her trying to be tough he said you are right and her guardian won't like that either and at least he should be proud I haven't hit him yet and he is nice to rico.

A/N: well there is the chapter and the boys will get in some trouble during the raid and a secret of Jeans will be revealed


	6. Chapter 6

Shadows of war ch.6

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl and only my OC

As the boys started packing up for the time that the recon would take because they expected to be gone all day. "So cousin what do you think we should take in the way of food and what firearms cause who knows what shit we will get into knowing us" Richard told Alex only to get a middle finger and a smile followed by "I'd say saigas and our assault rifles with suppressors" and as he finished the statement he was greeted by Richard completely focused on something other than the mission. Following his brothers eyes he saw that they were smack dab on ricos bikini clad body. "Earth to jackass repeat earth to jackass are you with us?" got a mag belt thrown at Alex's head followed by shut the fuck up dumbass I'm busy. Sitting out on the porch the boys nursed on a soda and a steak and cheese sandwich for lunch before they left for combat Rico and triela walked up and took a bite of the sandwich and a sip on the coke followed by "Thank you cutie" as triela told the boys they were hell on wheels because they were known for high speed driving. As the sun started to hit noon the boys laughed as the girls swam and they played with explosives but that changed when Rico came sauntering over with her top partially undone.

"Hey baby I have a question that Jean wouldn't explain about as he had cried after leaving his sisters grave with blood on his fist" Rico asked and that got Richard asking for another coke as he explained that Jeans brother-in-law was in bed with the left wing so him and Alex where going to be going on a recon before we may have to kill him so Jean and Jose are to be kept out of this so it will look like a hit by other padania cells. "Um baby I should take a nap cause it'll probably be all night and I don't want to be tired cause it'll be a night raid most likely and I want to be in perfect shape for this so I can make it back in one piece" which Rico kissed Richard on the lips before snuggling close letting her top fall off. Waking up as the sun went down Richard took a mental picture of Rico's face in the fading red and orange light of the sunset followed by Jeans angry voice of "GET THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE" before he got a fist in the mouth by Alex because he had heard the news about the recon and raid. "Ugh what the hell and babe can you get off of me" before standing up and getting slugged by Jean. Richard held his jaw for a second before almost knocking Jean out with a hard shot to the nose before growling "what the fuck asshole. She laid with me and you saw nothing happened".

As the chief had heard what had happened with the fight all he said was "The boy hadn't done anything wrong and your shot was unwarranted but fortunately he will be gone for the night and Jean if you tell your brother-in-law there will be problems" before dismissing him. As Taylor and Katy were making sure nothing was broken they saw Richard grab the keys to his mustang before kissing Rico good bye in front of triela only to have Alex do the same which left triela blushing and stammering "good bye boys see you around" before the boys in unison said "Nulla e reale, tuttoe lecito requiescat im pace" and seeing Triela's confused expression stated with Rico smiling, because she had a gift for the boys from the game s as she played the series in Richards room, "nothing is truth/everything is permitted rest in peace" and as Richard turned to leave hugging Taylor and Katy who said see you tomorrow squirt they heard rico yelling for him and getting scared until she gave him a set of hidden blades that she had specially built like the games and gave him ninja Kunai knives and said there you go mr ninja assassin.

As the boys settled in for a long night of recon with weapons for if the raid went down early Alex kept pestering Richard about the hidden blades and Kunai knives. "Alright I'll tell you what when we get food I'll tell you and then went on how Rico had found the assassins creed and Naruto games and that led to him getting blades as a gift from her. Looking out the windows of the mustang they saw a flash that they thought was a rocket but was just a light bulb on the fritz. They went through the night of recon using the weapons to scare off a drunk who tried pissing on the car. "Bro why did you almost shoot him" Alex asked on the way in and Rico heard I love the car and it was Ricos idea to paint it black so Im attached to it" as she ran out to greet them along with Triela and David walked out with Claes hanging on his arm and Richard knew he had asked Claes out finally at least that's the way it looked. "Hey did you ask her out yet?" only to have David retort with "you ask Rico out yet?" as Alex said that Richard told him that he would when the time was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadows of war chapter 7

A/N: I don't own gunslinger girl sure as hell wish I do and only own my OCs and this may get mushy and have a smartass moment

As the boys got ready to leave the house Claes and Elsa ran out and wrapped and wrapped Alex in a tight hug with David and Richard smiling but that stopped as Claes kissed Dave in front of Richard and Alex. Looking at Richard Rico stated "Babe you best get back in one peace ok?" and Alex was told the same thing by triela because he was like her brother although everyone said they should date. As the boys said their goodbyes cause they may be gone for a week or two and they didn't want homework but they had to ask because the girls would assume they could get out of it. "Alex be a good cousin and ask and me and Dave have our hands full" and Richard laughed as Alex turned red as triela walked out in a bikini for the beach. "Hey boys what are you going to do cause the intel and raid won't take all the second week so go swimming you will?" in a yoda voice which pissed the boys off cause they couldn't laugh.

"Umm Jean can we have the homework and notes for the next to weeks because we will be gone?" and Richard walked past and in a smartass tone said "Yes because we obviously will have plenty of free time trying not to die and shit so we'll totally do our homework asshole" which got Jean starting to open his mouth and the director beat them to the punch laughing "Boy even though you give Jean a run for his money you two had better get out of here cause you have to head down to Sicily". Dave smiled because he had a small apartment on the coast and Claes and Rico begged to go along and they were told yes and that would affect the boys for a while.

As the girls threw some clothes in the bag they would go down to help set up and then most likely leave after the mission was set up then head back and as the boys were driving in the mustang it was Richard and Rico in the sports car and Dave and Claes with the others in other vehicles and they enjoyed the togetherness with the ones they loved. Getting on the phone Richard called David and as they pulled into the designated rendezvous point he chuckled "we are here now are you on the way or was the allure of tonsil hockey to much for you?" and David retorted back "Oh the fact that you and rico are glued to each other's faces gives you room to talk eh?" as he pulled up and the group started arming up. Pulling out a M110 and a 417 and a Beowulf .50 cal rifle and he gave rico one and said with a smirk "Reach out and teach them the error of their ways with a back off stick" and the girls laughed as they all were armed up for the raid with suppressed weapons.

As the girls went into the over watch the boys locked and loaded as they would take the night look so they started to take a nap and as the sun went down Richard kissed rico and looked in her shiny blue eyes "the light hear makes you look so much more beautiful than at home which is hard to do" and she blushed as Richard set up his 110 as Dave set up his Barrett .50 and the night was ready to be however slow or fast it would be. As the sun slowly rose 12 hours later Dave cracked one last joke "No sleeping with your girlfriend" only to be told you and Claes do so why can't me and rico?" which got a cold stare as he walked away to get a well-deserved nap with rico. Sliding rico's shirt up as they made out trying to pin down the moans and trying to ignore the moans coming from Dave's room he started to lock his lips on rico's exposed and stiff nipple he smiled as she moaned and said I love you baby as she said so let's go all the way and as he slid in Rico started squealing with delight and with the fading bliss she fell asleep with light moans and as Alex kissed her forehead he got ready to possibly end the intended targets life.

As the boys got in position they were in a somber mood as they were always a sniper spotter team and right before they left the girls stated with a smile "one man cannot change the world so use a spotter" and the girls kissed both of them before sending them out of the house. .During the rain storm the thermal optics were working nicely and the boys were discussing the merits of dropping the bastard who was a FRF/RFB bomb maker known to the boys as Leclerc like the MBT. The boys heard that they would have to sneak in and find out if they had the nukes or chemical weapons before a raid started. As they snuck in it was a silent operation and as it hit pitch-black Rico had managed to sneak in but no one knew it. As the rain started falling harder David slashed the throat of a guard then used his suppressed .45 to take the other guard down and called over his mike we are clear let's get a move on and the boys then hid the bodies in the brush. Sneaking into the grounds proper they started a search for the nukes and even the chemical weapons they were keeping weapons fire until they almost shot rico as they heard a snapping branch right behind them and spinning around they saw blue eyes under a layer of camouflage face paint "Really baby you know that won't work" and they all shared a silent nervous laugh.

Right as the boys snuck into the hose the detector squawked against a wall and the boys used rico to cover them as they opened the hidden panel and set off a silent alarm. "Did you find anything and oh shit" as Richard found the nukes and chemical weapons and they then heard a distinct sound of AKs racking behind them. "Hands up boys and the girl won't get hurt" and Richard laughed and said "I doubt that you could hurt her before she kills you like I'm going to do to this sad sack of shit and your threat is neat" before the hidden blade rammed in through his neck killing him instantly in a spurt of bright crimson stained the uniform of the victim and the shiny boots of the men around him. "Run rico lets go we have had our time out in the sun lets go home babe" as the bullet tore into her leg and Richard picked her up and hid out waiting. As they started to plan how to escape they were surrounded and had to surrender again. "You need to hide better than that kids" and the response had rico in stitches "well you fucktard I was in the god damn open with a fucking blood trail screaming here I am and it still took you assholes 4 hours to find me so Y'all suck" and as rico Laughed the commanders head exploded and they walked out with no more shots fired and yelling over his shoulder he stated "my brother will be by to claim this place on Friday so clear out" and they did that night.

A/N: well Dave gets his mansion and I'm sorry about the length and what not. Give me your opinion on what I need to change


	8. Chapter 8

Shadows of war chapter 8

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl and only my OCs and I hope this chapter makes the mood a little more school like

As Richard watched the sun set in the distance he was sitting on the hill overlooking the gun range for a heart to heart with triela on a major issue. "Sis Im having an anniversary coming up and I also remember that my high school did prom and I ugh was wondering if you have ever had a dance here?" with the last part being a blush because he thought he'd be smacked so the response was not what he expected and she was smiling at that. "I think we could and boy if you are nervous talking to me how will you ever ask rico to the dance?" and as he turned bright red he said "what if I asked Etta" Alex said those would be fighting words brother and Michael is asking out Elsa as we speak and at the thought of his cousin asking out his friend he smirked and said well I best get the courage up cause the close cut black hair and the lovely blonde ran up and Elsa hugged him tight and said "Mike told me that you said he should ask me out or you would and I love you but it's more like a sister" and Rico asked what about me and Richard asked her if she had his high school ring which he gave her that day and she said yes a little dejected and the response shocked her "it'll have to do till I can get to the jewelers and get you a proper ring"

As rico nearly fainted from shock the other girls helped her up as the boys all got their dates for the dance and then they started planning on what the attire would be and they decided it would be as formal as the girls wanted or the handlers allowed and they went off to find Katy to ask her opinion. "Hey sis I have a question and maybe you and the other handlers can give me a idea on us doing a prom dance here because we all have not been able to live a better life than what we had" and the response was kind of shocking as it involved Jean. "If you ask him and he says yes hell yeah I'm in" and when it came to how formal it was she said lets treat like a prom with a less formal dance later in the month ok?" and he nearly screamed yes before leaving the room to tell the girls what was going on. "Alright boys we are on for it and I hope we could surprise the girls over lunch" unaware that miss super ears as the boys knew Henrietta as a joke was listening in and she told rico Elsa and Claes that they needed to get ready for prom night but made then promise to act shocked at lunch because that was when the secret would be revealed.

As soon as lunch rolled around the boys showed up in the kitchen with beef and pork and a mission. "Do you think we could use the kitchen when you are done and make the girls we like a meal they would die for" and the chefs gave them permission to do so and after telling the boys where everything was left Alex, Richard and David to get to work as Richard and Alex started on the traditional meals as they made steaks and got fresh baked bread and mozzarella cheese for sub sandwiches along with a steak and pork dish that the used from Mexico as it was stuffed peppers. "Hey Alex when you going to ask triela out cause we all see how she looks at you" and he damn near gagged on the chocolate he was tasting for the milk chocolate pizzolis which they all knew as a Belgian desert crepe and after mixing the milk added a splash of rum as a joke to test the pallets of his guests. "Asshole I'm taking her to prom so I'll ask her out then and go fuck yourself" Alex stated with a middle finger before giving the guests a royal treatment calling them queens. As the meal was served the boys asked "we spiked the desert with a little something so if you can guess we'll be happy and then we can get down to a question for yall" and after they said they could taste the rum and tequila and as the girls were ages from 14 to 17 they were shocked when the boys asked them to prom at least that is how they acted.

As Rico was carried up to the rooms by Richard he asked her how long had she known about the plan and rico looked down in his arms "ever since this morning Etta told us and I wanted to say something but was scared you'd be mad" and he told her he wasn't and as he helped her into her dress he kissed her lips letting her dress fall to the floor and told her "since prom doesn't start for a few hours let's take a quick-nap shall we?" with a wiggle as he helped rico on the bed and started kissing her neck and he gently felt her body under his and the movements got faster and more intense until in a screaming moment of passion the collapsed in each other's arms until prom. As the two woke up Richard snuck out to get in his tux and slip back with flowers all before rico woke up. "Hey man how do I look and Dave, Alex don't you say like shit cause you aren't much better" and Mike said "like hammered shit and you didn't say anything about me" as they finished the ties and gave the leather shoes a quick polish before grabbing flowers and heading out the door.

"Hey guys we ready and if this goes good we can do these more often" as the girls came down and apologized for being late with a smirk "Rico didn't want to wear the dress I got her so we had to put it on her" and the boys all let out a whistle as Rico came out in a black dress with gold trim and etta came out in a light blue flowing gown with Claes and triela in red flowing dresses with a silver trim and each girl had either a necklace or pendant and the boys nearly blacked out from the beauty. As they held on to the girls arms they walked in to the cafeteria they found that the cooks had set out for a dinner that was a staple of prom night with the kids being able to order their own meals and the boys ordering a steak and pasta dish and wine because they wanted it to be romantic so pasta was a must as Mike explained to Elsa as the boys poured the wine and then the dance started. As the dance started inside with a bit faster music the boys looked outside and asked Jean "since it's a beautiful night out and I think it would be more romantic can we?" Jean laughed and looking at Richard and Alex said I didn't know you to were so mushy but why the hell not just no funny business until later" with a chuckle as the boys almost fainted then they headed out and Richard heard Alex tell Etta how beautiful she looked in the light of the moon and Richard said the same before slipping a ring on rico's hand and smiling told her "you are my beautiful princess and Id die for you without a second thought and the tears of joy rolled down rico's cheek to the sounds of Scarborough fair and the blushes and awes from the other girls as Dave and Alex did the same thing and triela knew her time would be next and she was so happy for her sisters. As rico and Richard shared a kiss he stated that was the best prom night every before humming It's a hard to remember night that I'll never forget" and Alex walked over to triela and whispered "Glad that boy is happy cause he had the hardest ever before freshman year then his legs so you think we'd have this figured out by now" then he had a chuckle as her saw rico and etta having a tiptoeing competition and then a punch chugging competition and triela hide a bottle of rum before laughing as well stating the obvious "Rico's going to have a hell of a hang-over" before walking out to the dance floor smiling.

A/N: well this chapter was long but it was one of those that give the girls some humanity


End file.
